EP 0 828 341 describes a power semiconductor module with a plurality of IGBTs operated in parallel and electrical terminals, by which the IGBTs can be electrically connected to a bus bar. Each IGBT with a diode or a plurality of IGBTs with diodes are arranged on a copper foiled AlN substrate, these AlN substrates being disposed on a metal substrate. IGBTs and diodes are electrically connected to emitter and collector terminals comprises an s-type bend structure in order to reduce stress on the solder layer due to thermal deformation of the module. Two or more IGBTs are connected to one main electrical terminal in that by the terminal having electrical connectors with s-type bend structures for each IGBT to be connected. The module further comprises a housing with resin walls and a resin cover. Electrical contacts of the terminals lead out of the housing through the resin cover. Due to the resin cover the positions of the terminals are fixed in vertical direction. Inside the housing the space is filled with an insulating gel resin so that the terminals can compensate for thermal expansion inside the housing.